


Take Me to Church. (Gerard Way smut)

by UnicornCooky



Series: Priest Gee [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: I got a suggestion to write a sequel to "You Weren't Allowed In Sunday Mass After That". So, here we go. I apologize if this isn't what you were looking for, I got a little out of hand when writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/gifts).



Gerard frowned as he pulled you into his apartment, face seemingly as red as a tomato with the anger that had built up. "Do you know how much trouble you've gotten me in?" He growled. You whimpered a little. "I d-do..." You whispered. 

Gerard shoved you onto the couch, crawling onto it after you and hovering over your face. You looked up at him with terrified eyes. While the entire "incident" had happened weeks ago, this was the first time you'd gotten to see him because your parents had been preventing you from doing so.

You kept your eyes on him as he ran his hands down your sides. They stopped at the hem of your T-shirt, before coming back up and bringing the thin fabric with them. You gasped quietly when his cold hands touched the bare skin that was being left behind, his lips curling into a smirk at the noise.

"I hate to do it, but I'm gonna need to punish you again, you know that, right, sugar?" You replied with a meek nod. "Good."

The older man continued to rid you of your shirt, and begun to leave kisses down your neck and bare chest. The feeling made you squirm, Gerard had been out looking for a job and it was rather cold lately, so every touch had an effect on your warm skin.

He grunted when you moved, you having tensed your shoulders and eliminating his ability to continue kissing your skin. To solve the problem, Gerard grabbed you roughly by the hair. He then yanked on the locks hard enough to pull your head back, and you gasped at the feeling.

"F-Father Way, what're you g-gonna do to m-me?" You asked cautiously. He smiled sweetly. 

"All you need to know, is that I'm gonna have you screaming all night long."

Your face went almost as red as his. Before you could reply, Gerard rose up from the couch and grabbed your arm. He jerked you up roughly, and before you knew what was going on you were being dragged up the stairs. He pulled you into a room, one that you assumed was his bedroom when you approached the door.

It wasn't as you'd expect a priest's room – a former priest, that is – to be.  It was covered in comic books and graphic novels, and magazines that, by the covers, you assumed were less than pure.

Gerard dragged you over to his bed, practically tossing you onto the soft mattress before swiftly unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops. He crawled over you and straddled your chest, making sure you couldn't move. "Now sweetheart, I'm gonna tie you up so that you can't get out of your punishment. How's that sound baby? Does that sound good?"

You nodded slowly, and he kissed your head. "Good boy." He said, then grabbed your wrists and began securing them onto one of the posts of the headboard. He then continued with his journey of removing your clothes, thankful that he'd taken your shirt off before he tied you up there.

Jeans, boxers. Didn't take much until you were completely naked and sprawled out on his bed. Gerard grinned at your nude body, and left a few soft kisses down your stomach. You squirmed a little at the feeling, and whined when he stood up.

"Be a good boy for me, sugar, and stay here while I get a few things, okay?" He requested, rubbing your thigh and ignoring the glare you shot from the belt holding your arms up then to himself.

You sighed, and nodded, to which he put on a satisfied smile and left the room. You laid there, on the comfy bed, thinking of all the things you'd done to get to this point. You'd been gay, crushed on a priest, provoked said priest, and got both of you kicked out of the church. Then again, who liked church anyways?

He'd taken quite a bit to get back, so long that you'd started to think that he wasn't coming back, and that he left you, tied up in the cold with a half chub and no way to get out, just to humiliate you. You wouldn't have been shocked if it was a kink of his, really.

When he came back to the door he carried a medium sized box in his hands and a devious grin on his face. You could only assume that something despicable was inside, and you began to anticipate what was to happen to you.

"I have a feeling you won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you..." The former priest chuckled darkly, placing the box down on the bed beside you. He reached inside for the first time, and pulled out a silver bullet vibrator.

That's when you realized, this most certainly wasn't going to be like last time. You knew that by the size of that box and how many contents it must have been holding, that this was going to last until one of you - most likely yourself - passed out. 

It wasn't until he crawled closer to you that you noticed there was a tapered base on the small toy, and you practically groaned at the thought of having to lie there with a plug inside you for such an inevitably long time without getting yourself into some more trouble, especially when it was fucking /vibrating/. 

Gerard said nothing as he sat at the bottom of the bed, and began to lift your knees and bring them to your chest. It kind of hurt, you weren't use to stretching in such ways, but you eventually became comfortable with the feeling. The man spit in his hand, holding your legs up by throwing them over his shoulders, and slicked up the small silver toy. 

Then, he began to ease it into you.

It stretched you, it burned because there was no prep but you were lucky he even lubed it for you. Once it was inside you were already being driven crazy, but you knew the worst had yet to come.

Still without uttering a single word, Gerard prodded at the flat base of the plug, and vibrations immediately erupted throughout your lower half. The sudden feeling made you gasp, and you moaned as he leaned forward to kiss your chest. Your legs were still thrown over his shoulders, and the bullet repositioned inside you as your legs were pushed further towards your torso.

"F-Father Way, that's t-too–" You gasped out, but you were stopped by a ballgag being shoved into your mouth by the top. "Shut up. Bad boys aren't allowed to speak unless told otherwise." He growled, and you blushed hard when you moaned into the gag at his words. 

He nipped at your skin before he properly secured the gag. Then, he reached back into the box and pulled out another item. You let out a muffled whimper at the sight of the leather whip, and began to contemplate how this dirty fuck ever became a priest in the first place. You still weren't complaining.

He climbed off the bed, giving you a little relief by letting your legs fall back into their original position, then trailing the tail of the whip across your body. "So gorgeous..." He mused as he watched the leather glide across your skin slowly. The teasing left you maddened, anticipation consuming your body along with the vibrations of the bullet inside of you. 

"So naughty, too. Do you know how bad you've been? How major the sins you've committed? Seducing a priest, and being with the same sex, no less..." That's when the sound cracked throughout the room and the whip came down onto your skin roughly, leaving a red mark in its tracks. He then ignored the whine of pain coming from you, and continued to tease you with the whip.   

"Such a dirty, unforgivable crime, don't you think? You've damned yourself to Hell, sugar. But that's alright, I'm guilty too. I'll be there right by your side." You watched the sickening, sadistic smirk on his face as the whip connected with the skin of your thigh once again, and you wailed into the ball gag.

"I'll be there to watch over you."

Another lash. 

"To show you what happens when you don't follow the Good Lord's word."

And another. This time you literally came on contact from the sensation of pain mixed with the plug.

"To face Satan with you, to see his proud face when he sees us there together."

Another.

"Most importantly, to remind you of all the dirty little sins you've committed, what a bad boy you've been. You'll be there to do the same for me."

One more.

Gerard looked down at his work, six bleeding cuts from the whip, three on each thigh. He smiled as he swiped his finger across one, yourself wincing at the sensitive touch. Your face was streaked in tears and snot, and your body was shaking from the pain and pleasure. But goddamn, did they go hand-in-hand.

You grimaced as he dropped the whip and popped the gag out of your mouth, before shoving his finger in your direction. "Lick it off." He demanded, bringing it to your lips. You silently refused, and he growled. "Lick it off, whore." He repeated in a more demanding tone.

You whimpered, and took his bloody finger into your mouth, the irony taste of your own blood covering your pallet and making you cringe. Gerard smiled at you. "Good boy." He said, before kissing your head. "You're getting the hang of this. Next time you don't listen though, I won't warn you. Bad little whores get punishments when they don't listen to their masters."

You nodded slowly, squirming a little in your spot and looking down at the gashes covering your thighs. You sniffled a little, tear streaks starting to dry in your face. You pouted when you saw Gerard reach for the gag to pop it back into your mouth, but leg out a small sigh of relief into the ball as he reached under you and gently pulled out the plug.

"You alright?" He asked as he turned off and placed the silver toy on the night stand, probably to clean later. You nodded. "Good, your safe word is 'mango', alright?" You nodded.

You closed your eyes, and you could hear his belt hit the ground before you felt his cold hands on your thighs once again. He lifted your legs, and you waited in anticipation as he teased you with the tip of his cock. It hurt more than you expected when he pushed into you, the earlier presence of the plug making you ultra sensitive to the feeling.

You kept your eyes squeezed shut, and you felt his hand wrap around your throat and push down, long enough to make your head spin. You shocked yourself with the whine that you let out after he let go. He then proceeded to take the gag out of your mouth again.

"You've been very bad, you know that?" He grunted, still pounding into you at a fast pace. "I have, Father Way..." You whined. You wanted to play along with his sick desires just to amuse him. "Do you think the Lord will forgive me?"

Gerard chuckled, and slowed his pace, only to shove into you at a better angle. "I dunno, sugar. Maybe if you do what you're told next time. That's when he placed his hand on your throat, and left you gasping for air, and releasing weak moans. 

He used his other hand to keep a right grip on your sore thigh, digging his fingers into the still-bleeding cuts he'd left earlier. Your head was in a flurry and you came for the second time that night. Gerard smiled, and stopped abruptly. He pulled out, leaving you to whine at the loss of fullness, then hovered over you and began stroking his cock at a fast pace above you.

"You look so damn gorgeous," He groaned, "I've never had a better little toy in my fucking life." Gerard then came all over your stomach and chest, hot ribbons of white making you bite your lip as he added to the mass of bodily fluids covering your body. "And you know someone's a good little whore when they cum without even being touched."

You blushed and shoved his chest, before rolling over. You muttered a quiet, "shut up", and he laughed.

"I'm still not done with you, though."


End file.
